The Blank Canvas
by RanzerRx23
Summary: Bring those who are worthy to fight among thee. Rally up your friends and foes and join the nameless hero on his quest in this savage, adventurous land.
1. Chapter 1

"Where... am I?" I said to myself.

I got up slowly, looking around. I found myself on a cliff side over a forest, underneath a tree. When I got on my two feet I looked deeper into the distance, seeing nothing more than just trees upon trees but at last, a giant mountain. I whispered to myself,

"Where could I be now? I don't remember anything." I head down the mountain/cliff I was on and entered the forest. I only had a few things; a white T shirt, brown cargo pants and slippers. I didn't have a knife or even food. Luckily, nothing was around until…

I heard growling nearby. A wolf? I turn to where I heard it. I stood my ground as a wild dog jumped out. I gave it a kick to the face and dashed off. I looked back to not see it coming for me. Good.

"Great, a green forest with wild dogs! It might have more around, better keep moving." I decided to take off to where the mountain was. As I jogged there, I heard extra movement around me. Great, the dog has friends. I sped up and saw light out of the dense forest. I jumped out to be greeted by a lush plain. The dogs stopped following me, almost like the light outside was too much to bear. I gasped in exhaustion and walked around. I felt safer in the plain rather than in the forest, like I've reached some sort of salvation. I saw a village in the distance and walked towards it.

The more I moved towards it, the more that came back to me.

Yes, I remember now.

I was at home, sleeping and everyone left the house towards the beach. It was a blurry mess in my head, only a few thoughts I could have gathered.

The village I saw was old, medieval like. I knew I didn't belong here, I knew this isn't where I should be. Eventually a gravel trail leads me inside the village. The buildings varied, small to large, nicer to harsher. The residents looked at me, as a stranger and strangely as someone of importance. An elder approached me with a warm smile. His eyes filled with wisdom and caring, spoke of legends. As his mouth opened, his voice was raspy but filled with knowledge. He told me,

"Welcome, hero." I looked back at him with awe.

"I'm no hero. I don't even know where I am!"

"Oh but you do. You came here from your own home correct? Well I am the elder of this village. My people and I have been waiting for you." I looked around to see the villagers stare at me.

"We are Testifacates, the people who aid the hero in his quest. And you are in Minecraftia, a land filled with danger and excitement. We have been waiting for you hero and it seems Notch has finally granted our wish." I look at them, speechless. How can I be any hero? I mean I'm helpful to people but…

"I can sense the doubt and worry. You have nothing to be afraid of. Though the challenges ahead can be… difficult. We have to introduce you this world at the very least. Heroes, players and Testifacates alike can bend the resources of this world, this power is called crafting."

"Crafting?" I interrupted.

"Yes. It is something many had trouble grasping but is not hard to master. I'll start you off with this." He took out a tiny box and handed it to me.

"Place it, put it on the floor." I did as he told and the tiny box grew into a table with saws, hammers and other equipment.

"With this you can craft various tools and items. You'll have to get a resource first. Wood is a good place to start." He directed me back to the forest. Cautiously, I walked up to a tree looking around for any more animals.

"Okay, he told me I can shape and bend the land but I have no idea what that even means. Do I… hit the tree or something?" I give it a moderate blow and to my surprise, the tree started to tremble. I gave it a next blow, this time a little harder and it broke, falling straight to the floor.

"I can do that? Whoa." I broke pieces of it off and set up the crafting table.

"So what do I do now? Bend and shape?" I placed the pieces of wood on the table and they transformed into blocks. Confused, I decided to part it in two. It morphed into planks.

"The hell? Okay at least I'm making progress. With this logic anyone can make tools." I did some tinkering and found out a few things. I made a mental note of everything I made. I returned to the village with a wooden sword, some sticks and a new crafting table. I returned the other one to the elder.

"You seem to be learning, you are growing slowly but surely," He told me with a smile.

"Thanks I guess. Is there anything else I have to learn?"

"Yes plenty more… but first let me give you a little book I kept with me." He handed me an old brown journal with a latch on it. He handed me a feather and said,

"I use to study this world we live in as much as I can. In this book it contains many of the crafting recipes than can be put together with the table you made. If there is any note or anything else you want to write, go ahead. It is yours to keep now." I held the book with pride. This elder handed down all he knew to me like if I was someone important, like if I truly deserved it.

Maybe… I truly am supposed to be in this world.

**Com' on, you know you want to review. XD Kidding kidding. Unless you do want to. Bring on the most you can. Beat the crap out of me if you have to, I only appreciate when you are real with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Murrrr. Hello, welcome to my second chapter. Hoping you'll be writing feedback soon. :D Enjoy.**

I headed out the village. The elder told me that my first task should be arming myself up for the night.

_"Dangerous monsters come out at that time. We don't want our hero to perish so early. Now make a shelter or armor yourself up for an adventure. We would keep you here but we don't have any room."_

I preferred the shelter idea. Luckily, he told me, making a house isn't hard. I looked over to the forest. I realized that monsters would most likely hide inside there and so looked back to the plains. I made up my mind; I'm going to make my house near the village.

_Unlike Testifacates, players and heroes can build extremely quickly. It can take an hour or even less to build a simple house._

As I build my house, I saw all the Testifacates working hard. Farmers to Blacksmiths to Guards. Looks like a small, medieval community. I got my house finished before noon and entered inside. It wasn't bad to be honest; I can never really build a house like this back home.

The elder entered my house and inspected it.

"This can fortify you for some time. I can understand why Notch and Jeb chose you."

"Who are these people by the way?" I asked.

"Notch and Jeb are the creators of Minecraftria; Notch cultivated the land while Jeb c0ontinued to work on it. They gave us the ability to craft, build and survive."

"And what about all the monsters you told me about?" He sighed and looked at me with weary eyes.

"Herobrine, the near opposite of Notch created all the natural evil of the land. It was to give us a purpose to live and a reason we had to survive. However, the End was created from a mistake. The Ender Dragon, a great beast is near impossible to be defeated. No one knows why, but Jeb visited all the Testifacates and players. He said that a hero will eventually be born from the mists and help us to fend off the End. Sadly, he only came until now."

"So… I'm late?"

"Yes, we can still fix the damage done however." I clenched my fists. All these people were… waiting for me.

"I won't let you down!" I declared. He smiled again, just like how he did when I first saw him.

"Well then, I will be waiting when you come back victorious." I left the house and look around. With my pickaxe I ran out the village but I was interrupted.

"Wait! Since you're the hero and all… here!" She shoved a bag to me.

"It's a backpack it can carry all the stuff you found and shrink them down to small size." I smiled and said,

"Thanks! What's your name?"

"I'm Teresa, the blacksmith. Visit me anytime you need to repair gear!" She exclaimed. I smiled back.

"Thanks for the help," I responded.

"Well then hero, better get at them!" She told me. I nodded and ran off. I saw cave near the forest and entered it. I mined some of the stone on the wall, my pickaxe getting duller and duller as I mined. I crafted a stone pickaxe and stone sword; I kept running into the darkness. I heard an eerie howl, like a ghost of sort. I jumped, drawing my sword, pointing it into the darkness. Nothing came and I sheath my sword. With a torch, I dug deeper.

"Stay back you monsters!" I heard, with some groaning. Could this be a player or a testifacate? I dashed to the noise, full of curiosity. A girl, shorter than I am slashed at the zombies. Their faces rotten out, dripping with aged blood. Some of their skins were green, others yellow even one was red. I jumped in with my sword, decapitating a zombie.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, blocking a zombie's blow. She ran up and stabbed one of them with her spear.

"What do you think? Why I'm fine and dandy when monsters are trying to attack me!" She replied. Holding back a laugh, I stabbed a zombie in the chest. It spit rotten blood in my face, fatiguing me. I wiped it off and brought my sword around, sending the head flying. We got cornered and she told me.

"So, do you mind getting messy?" She asked me.

"Nope." Immediately from that answer, she jumped out and swing her spear in a helicopter motion. She literally ripped each zombie to shreds. Bloody, she perched her spear in pride.

"Well then, thanks for the help." She looked at me, nearly smiling until she pulled me up by the shirt collar.

"What's your name? Why did you decide to help me?" She demanded me to give an answer.

"I don't remember much of my name ma'am. And I guess I helped you because you seemed like you needed help..?" She dropped me, sighing.

"You're such an idiot. Why are you even down here?" She asked me.

"Cause, I just woke up in this world. I'm trying to survive so I can defeat the Ender Dragon or something." She watched me with a stern look.

"You? The hero? Don't make me laugh. The hero was said to be skilled among others and shine in the darkness. You are nothing close to that." She doubted me. I responded with,

"Yeah? Well what about the elder huh? He told me everything!"

"So? He's an old man, he's ought to be crazy. You'll really have to convince me with more than that!" I looked down to the stone floor. She's right actually, I can't really convince anyone with who I am now.

"If I manage to prove to you that I am, will you join me on my quest?" I asked.

"Sure, I hardly see the point though; I know you aren't the hero." She picked up her spear and put it on her back. The tip shined a mighty iron.

"Well shouldn't we group up anyways? I mean, two fighters are better than one."

"I don't even know who you are, do you really expect me to just group up with a weirdo?"

"Maybe." She laughed at me.

"Okay then, what are you good at "Hero"?"

"Well, I have this journal in my backpack. It contains many crafting recipes," I said.

"I have all the crafting recipes I need, again why should I group up with you?" She snapped back.

"You know what, fine. Go on without me," I told her, walking deeper in the cave.

"Didn't need you anyways."

With my stone pickaxe, I mined a pocket of iron. I made a furnace and waited to receive my iron. I mined more coal to speed up the process. Eventually, I got my iron bars.

"The book says I can make ordinary swords with the crafting table, but better swords with an anvil. I like the anvil idea better; maybe I can visit that blacksmith from before."

Deep within my thoughts, I heard someone calling out to me. Not really with my name but just a static scream, shouting "you, you, you".

I looked around, to see the shadows around me created savage creatures. They spun around me, like a shark and I was the prey. Before I even reacted, I got eaten alive. Ripped to shreds, seeing my smithereens flying all over the place. I screamed for help and shouted for that voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts, only to see myself back to normal. The warm, yellow fires of the furnace made me feel safer. I looked up at the cave ceiling, wondering how my family was doing by the beach or at home. I shake my head and looked back to my furnace. The smelting was over so I decided to find more ores. With the book I wrote down:

_In this little mining trip, I found 34 iron ore and learned that if I make a pickaxe out of it, it can mine the majority of the ores. Gold seems beautiful, but I'm guessing just like back at my home, it is weaker than iron. My goals:_

_Find diamond or another rare ore. Collect it and return to the village alive._

**Yay, second chapter down. Well, if any of you (probably not a lot) remember my old story, I'll try to be a little more on the updates. I'll make an on going schedule of 3 days or one week for a chapter or two. Well what else can I say? Hope your day is awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo. Enjoy :D**

I ran up to a skeleton and kicked it in the chest and stab it in the skull. Arrows wiz by my head and struck into the cave walls. I grabbed a piece of stone, made it into a full size block and use it is a shield. I toss it at the skeletons which broke them into pieces.

"Jeez, the most I found is copper, tin, gold and Redstone. Maybe I can sell all of the left over." I checked inside my backpack. I heated up the copper, tin and gold ores. I made the ingots and place it back in my bag. I swung it back on and moved forward.

Surprisingly, I have two arrows lodged into my side yet when I eat something; the pain starts to melt away. The arrows removed themselves too when I do eat.

Strange.

I waved my torch around and looked deeper into the darkness. I looked down into a ravine, watching as the water and lava collide together, immediately making violet stones. I made a staircase of dirt and reached the bottom of the ravine. I drew my stone sword and held it close to me. The shadows cast from the bright and fiery lava grew small. I looked up above to see just bats flying around. I looked at them, realizing that they looked a lot more vicious than before.

Luckily, the lava was to blind for these bats, they didn't dear come down from the rooftops. I continued walking, mining all the iron I found along the way. Eventually, I came across a blue ore that was shaped similarly to iron. I never saw it before, not like lapis, something way different. I mined it with my iron pick and to my surprise, it dropped. I put it in my backpack and open my journal.

_Find diamond or another rare ore. _

_Return to the village._

I ran back to my dirt stairs but was interrupted by a scream. I drew my stone sword and ran to where I heard it. I saw this girl with white hair getting mauled by some vicious bats. I waved my torch around, using it like a baton to drive them away. It worked and they fled. I walked over to the girl's body. Her nearly pale skin was filled with cuts and bruises but she wasn't bleeding somehow. I grabbed a potion I found filled with a dark red liquid. Unsure of its uses, I splashed on her anyways in attempts to awaken her.

"Come on, please get up," I pleaded. She started breathing after a few seconds and I sighed right after. I put her on my shoulder and returned to the village up on the surface. When I returned, the villagers swarmed me, asking me if I am alright and questions also rose about the girl I returned with. I placed her in the infirmary of the village, with the nurse there.

"How was she when you found her?" she asked.

"Cut up, bruised. She was actually being mauled by a group of bats before I scared them away. She wasn't bleeding though," I informed.

"What did you use on her? To revive her of course."

"Well this dark red potion, it was nearly sinister looking but I tried it anyways. She started breathing after I applied it." The nurse eyes widened.

"Hero… you found someone who's undead."

"What?! But unlike mobs she was actually getting hurt! While I was carrying her she wasn't getting burned in the sunlight."

"There are certain mobs if I recall that can survive in the sun without getting burned. Like creepers, spiders and others. These mobs can be healed by Harming potions but harmed by healing potions." While we were talking, the girl woke up, rising from her bed.

"You're awake! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I don't know. Where am I?" she responded. Her voice was soft, like the wind during spring.

"In a village, I found you in caves knocked out and being mauled by bats," I told her. She looked extremely confused, her purple eyes said nothing but worry.

"Anyways, do you remember anything, like your name? That would be a good place to start."

"Um….. Blank," she told me.

"That's an interesting name. I don't really remember mines but people call me Hero." She looked deep in my eyes and said,

"It fits you." I kind of smiled. We were interrupted by the villagers outside screaming. I ran outside to see a large bull like man wrecking away houses. I looked up to see the night sky and watch in horror as the beast tried to eat a pig. I drew my sword and jumped at it, slicing its arm. It barely budged and he tossed the pig at me, knocking me away. I took out some stone blocks and tossed them at the thing. He blocked them with his horns and charged at me, ready to make me into a kabob with those things. I jumped to the side and it rammed right into a house, getting its horns stuck.

"Everyone retreat!" Teresa said and ran up to me.

"Look I need to make you a better sword now. Do you have iron or anything that can tear through this thing?" I remembered the blue ore I found and gave it to her with all my other ingots and ore.

"There, I'll distract it." She nodded and ran off into her house. Blank ran outside with a bladed weapon. It looked very much like a scythe only smaller.

"I think I can help you out, just what to do?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll make him open up his defenses; you try and hit him in the eye or somewhere vulnerable, okay?" I said. She nodded in response and I ran forward. The beast managed to free himself and turned around to be greeted by my stone sword stabbed into his chest. Blank jumped out and stabbed him deeply in the head.

He roared out and hit us away from his body. I rolled on the floor while Blank skidded on her feet. The moment I got up, I saw a house being tossed towards me. I barely managed to jump out of the way with my leg getting injured. Blank helped me up and I saw her weapon lodged deep in the beast's head.

"What do we do now?" Blank asked me.

"I…. don't know." The beast charged right at me, full force. The gravel tracks behind him broke, unable to handle the pressure. Blank dragged me out of the way and the Beast ran into the forest, destroying some trees on the way.

Blank helped me up and carried me into the Blacksmith Shop.

"Hey Blacksmith, Hero here is in trouble." Teresa walked out with a sheathed sword. She handed it to me.

"I finished the sword, it's… actually you open it yourself," she insisted. I unsheathed it and saw the blue blade shine. It was really cool looking, the blade looked extremely sharp and durable. The hilt equally felt as good like if this blade was supposed to be with me. Unlike my generic stone sword, this looked more like the swords I see back at home, except its blue of course.

"Okay, but my leg is hurt. You have anything that can help me right now?" She pulled out a bottle with red fluid but was stopped by the wall breaking down from the Beast. It was back and it wasn't happy.

"Ah come on!" I shouted. I snatched the potion out of her hand and gulped it down. My leg healed quickly and I readied my sword. The beast roared and walk back. It then charged in and completely destroyed one side of the shop. I ran and slice it on the head. It roared and brought in a quick fist. I managed to block it, skidding back.

"Okay you thing, let's do this!" The Beast walked out of the wall, like if it was waiting for me to walk out. I stepped outside watching it in the face. He grabbed a tree and swung it at me. I jumped over the swing and gave it a stab in the chest, exactly where I did it with my stone sword.

It gave out a pained scream. It knocked me away and ran off deep into the forest. Blank ran outside and helped me up… again.

"Is it gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, good thing to," I said. The elder ran up to me saying,

"Thank you for saving us. However the Minotaur will be back. You have to defeat it."

"Kill it? I don't know… I mean I barely survived it and if Blank wasn't here I'll be as good as dead!" I said placing my hand on my forehead after.

"Well then, we'll have to prepare you for a great battle. The Minotaur is not going to be an easy mob to defeat." The elder looked at Teresa and said,

"You'll have to make him a strong armor. Bronze might fit well."

"Right. Okay come on in Hero; I'll set you up." She walked inside and I followed.

"So what kind of armor will you be making?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy. Heavy armor of course! You have to survive heavy blows," she replied.

"But wouldn't I have to move around to? I mean the thing is faster than me when he's running."

"Maybe but running won't be a problem. You aren't trying to run from him so reflexes are way better than you just running. So, I'll make a heavy plated armor with some leather for support."

"Yeah but don't make it too heavy." Blank walked in with her scythe, watching me directly.

"What about me? Won't I have to help?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. What kind of armor do you wear?" I said.

"I don't remember that but I guess Light Armor would do." Teresa signal us to walk in.

"I heard you guys and this is what I came up with." She placed an anvil down and a giant grid appeared over it. She placed bronze ingots and other materials in specific order making a full set of bronze armor.

"Here you go." My jaw opened in shock.

"Yo- you can just make it like that?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Similarly to the crafting table except with more detail and better armor and weapons overall. I have to make some for Blank right?" She made this purple cloak with small aluminum plates.

"Put this on your shoulder and knees. This also goes on your…" She continued and directed each piece accordingly.

"Okay you guys should be ready to take it on, good luck."

"Thanks, I think we'll need it," I said.

**Heyo! Thanks for reading. Going to try and keep you guys updated. HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I couldn't keep up with the schedule because of some problems. Hope you will understand.**

I went into my home for the night and look at my bed. The warm bed looked extremely inviting after that fight. I was ready to flump onto the bed but Blank stopped me.

"What about me?" I looked at her.

"Well… I can make you a bed I guess…" I get up and walked to the crafting table but she stopped me again.

"I wanted to… sleep with you." My eyes widen.

"Um… really?" I said, blushing.

"Don't take it like that you know. I just thought you would want a little more warmth. You did nearly die." I sighed.

I faced the wall while we were sleeping. I tried not to face her since it is kind of awkward. She put her arms around my back… scaring me.

I walked around trading with the villagers. The elder said that there are certain items that will take too long to obtain so trading can be a surefire way to get these items.

He gave me some gold and emeralds to start and I bargained with some good items overall. I entered back into my house and placed down an anvil with a hammer. Teresa thought me how to make my own items so I repaired the sword. I decided to name it… Onyx.

"Why Onyx?" Blank asked me.

"Well… I'm giving it a name that will fit it when it fully grows. Onyx, at that time will be its name."

"But why not Turquoise or… Blue?"

"You know… your right. I'll name it Seal." I placed "Seal" in its sheath.

"We should head out and find the Minotaur, who knows where it could be right now…" Blank stated.

"Right, let's move!" We ran off but the Elder stopped us.

"Are you going to fight him?" We nodded.

"Well then, here have this." He handed us two healing potions.

"Good luck."

We took off to the forest side first. No mobs where there, must of gotten scared off by the Minotaur. We followed his trail he left behind and they end in front of a giant cave.

"Are you ready?" Blank asked me.

"Um, I guess I am?" I responded. She ran in, with me following behind her. We heard a loud growling sound, followed by some cow groaning. I lit my torch and we found the Minotaur, standing and bruised more badly then we found it. He recognized us and broke a stalagmite of the cave ceiling. He used it like a club, swinging at us. Blank jumped on his "club" and stabbed him in the arm. He didn't let go, instead he tossed her off. He brought down his club ready to squish Blank but she rolled out of the way. The blow was too hard for the cave to handle and stalagmites fell above us. Blank and I moved left to right, trying our best to dodge each one. The Minotaur didn't have the gift of speed but of strength and smashed them to bits.

"He looks weaker than before; we can take him out right now," I said. Blank nodded and ran forward. The Minotaur responded with a smash of a club followed by a good sock from his fist. Blank dodged the first but not the second blow. I jumped up and slashed his arm heavily, nearly chopping it clean off. He flailed around in pain, which ripped his hand off. He tried escaping but he collapsed to the floor, whimpering.

"Should we finish it off?" I asked, unnerved.

"Why are you second guessing? You came this far didn't you?" she told me.

"I'm not really into killing things. This thing could have a life you know."

"So? It terrorized others and could have killed many people," she said.

"…" I stabbed it in the head. The Minotaur poof into a puff of smoke, leaving behind some items.

"All the monsters seem to just poof… that's interesting." I chuckled and pick up the materials. Beef, bones and horns.

"Maybe we can make something cool or useful out of the bones and horns."

"That would be weird. Metals should be stronger anyways."

"Not all the time. Maybe the horns are stronger than iron." And with that we returned to the village.

"Hm, calculations set. I found two unidentified players… I'll track their locations."

"The heroes have returned victorious!"

"HORAH!" the village men shouted.

"Thanks," I said. I returned to my home. The day hasn't ended yet but I slept in anyways. Hopefully time can pass by…

"Hm, these footprints are identical, but not quite. I need a more detailed scan on these people, or whatever they are." I banged my gauntlet and it made new calculations.

"This broken thing, I should have upgraded it earlier. Oh well." I tossed it into the water.

"My mind is greater than any machine anyways." I looked off on the prints. I followed it and arrived at a village. Some guards stopped me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is none of your concern. Move."

"Who do you think you are talking to? You whack, iron golem."

"Whack…?" I extended my hand and blasted them into the village.

"Before you insult, extend your vocabulary." I advanced into the village, wrecking away at anyone who oppose me.

"Understand you imbeciles; none of you are powerful enough to stop me in this state. Now, where are they?" I looked around the area.

"Hm, the DNA readings are stronger over there." I walked up and destroyed a house wall.

I shot up from my sleep after I heard a loud crash. I turned to see this giant, robotic thing. It had blue glowing veins on it and had similar features to an Iron Golem. Unlike them however, it looked more robotic.

"So, you are the player I found. Tell me about yourself." It had a surprisingly feminine voice.

"What?! You broke down my house and expect me to just help you?" I shouted. A blue aura came around its fist and sent out a sonic wave, blasting me out the house. I rolled on the floor in pain.

"What the hell?" I ran over to my sword and picked it up. I unsheathed it and point it towards the golem.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I declared.

"Don't make this more difficult for me. Release the sword and I will not kill you," it said.

"You think I'll just let you roll over me!?"

"No, but I thought you would have been more cooperative." It picked up a heap of dirt in a ray and sent it my way. I rolled out of the way and jumped up to slice the golem. My sword managed to make a strong slash on the face of it. The golem backed off but quickly sent a rocket fist at me. It hit me off into a wall, nearly crushing me. I didn't have on my armor, so that blow broke me through the wall.

"I'm giving you one more chance since you interest me. Give up."

"No, not here."

"So be it." It was ready to finish the job until Blank stopped it. She kicked a stone block at it and while it was distracted, we ran off.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked myself.

"I don't know but it looks dangerous." The elder managed to find us and helped me up.

"Do you still have the health potion?" he asked. I remembered where it was and quickly take it out my pocket. It didn't get crushed but it had a crack on it. I gulped it down and my wounds melted away.

"Okay. I didn't think I have to give this to you so early but." He handed me an orb which had a brown swirly essence in it.

"You have the abilities to bend materials greater than any other player. This is called Kinesis. Other players do have it but it has limitations. It's similar to magic but you bend materials with your mind," he explained.

"Normally, we would let you learn it naturally but I took some precautions. I knew someday that you would come and as such, gave up my own kinesis to give you," he said. I looked at him.

"Wait, you gave up your own powers?'

"Yes, but there is no time to explain further. Insert this orb into your chest and you will be granted the powers of Geokinesis." He gave me it and without hesitation, I did what he said. I felt a slight power surge through me.

"Now go!" I nodded and ran off to face the golem.

"Back I see. I was going to start to look for you myself." It sent out another rocket fist but I dodged it.

"How do you use these powers?" I tried aiming at the floor but nothing happened. The golem came up and sent a ray around me, trapping me. It then slammed me into a house.

"Cr-crap." I tried again and this time, the dirt moved slightly. I tried once more and created a wall. With that I sent it at the golem which destroyed it.

"You can control earth to? You are an interesting specimen." I looked at my fist and built stone around it. I ran up and punched the golem which made it move back a bit.

"You can't defeat me like that." It kicked me off. I landed on my feet and thought to myself. Wait a minute, if I can control earth, I can control other materials! I created emerald armor around myself from the emerald the elder gave me.

"Eat some of this!" I made a giant emerald foot and kicked it. It pushed it off and punched it back.

"Direct attacks won't be able to hurt him with that kind of armor. Nanites go!" I felt something swarm my armor, almost like it was also my skin. Realizing this, I made the emerald spike up and kill whatever was on it.

"What?! You destroyed my nanites?" I created a spike and pierce the golem straight through. The golem collapsed but a hatched open with smoke coming out.

"I hope you can repay your damages." Then I saw, a girl coming out of the smoke. She had grey steel like hair. She wore a grey tank top, a grey cargo pants and again grey combat boots. She had clean clear skin.

"What? That was an armor all along?!" She laughed at me.

"Of course. Do you honestly believe a creature in this plane of existence is smart enough to equal up to a human's standards?"

"No, not really. But-

"Exactly. I understand your confusion but I cannot teach you anything further than this. You wouldn't understand anyways." She pulled out a device which transformed into a sword. She points the blade at me.

"Congratulations, you managed to destroy my armor. Good luck with managing to do anything else."

**Oh hey, you made it. This new character is from Simple Hawk *his link is on my profile page* So yeah. Have a nice day.**


End file.
